sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Plots
A player is welcome to run plots on SW:Restoration MUX. They may run any general plot provided they abide by the following: The rule of thumb is if a affects more than just the people in the scene, or is going to have lasting effects on the grid (such as destruction of grid buildings or areas, changes to politics or living quality of the area--unimportant buildings that are not coded on grid are fine to demolish or whatnot, but don't destroy Monument Plaza, etc.), or utilizes any characters who fall under the restricted or banned lists found in Characters (or someone of great import like the president) you should +request it from staff first (+help +request). You are free to NPC support characters associated with your character or, as needed for your scenes, unplayed antagonists for one-shot scenes/minor plots. All characters must be reusable by the next player/apper who wants to pick them up, which would ideally mean no (permanent) alterations to the character; however, more long-term effects are certainly possible if you submit a Plots request, as discussed below. Events The '+events' command (+help +events) can be used to advertise your scene for signups. If you only want specific individuals in a scene, +events isn't the place for it, but if you want a specific group/social role/planet or an open scene, it works well. If you have a plot idea that you want to suggest to staff but do not know if you want to run, you can '+pitch' it (+jhelp pitch). When to Request This file offers an overview of when to +request prior to running a scene or story arc. Even a single scene can have a plot that might require a +request, not to restrict creativity or role-play but to make sure that the consequences you'd like are in balance with the game as a whole. While it's great to role-play on the fly, the game structure suffers if "anything goes." That's why staff ask for you to think ahead and use +request if certain outcomes are to be incorporated into the game canon. Does your plot require or will it result in: * A significant, long-term impact on the in-game world? * A change in your character's +sheet? * The involvement of a Feature Character as an NPC? Please note that having your +request approved does not imply consent from other players who will be affected by your scenes. You must still seek individual consent from players and consent from groups heads or organization heads if your ideas include the entities for which they are responsible. Making a Request A +request instantly enters your question or concern into a system that allows all staff to see it. That means it can be assigned to the best staffer for the job, allows for ongoing discussion among staff, lets staff communicate with you, and it even assigns a default deadline that helps staff respond to you in a timely manner. Because a +request is such a simple matter, should you be unsure about needing one there's no harm in making it if it's important to you and your playing companions that the results of your work be incorporated into what's "real" in-game.